


The First Time

by loupwarrior93



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And you can't tell me otherwise, Bottom Lio Fotia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Galo Thymos is a sweetheart, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lio Fotia is a Hero, Lucia is Lio's BR Wingman, M/M, Madly In Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sprinting past Second Base, Taking Things Slow, Top Galo Thymos, brief mentions of being on the run, brief mentions of violence, very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupwarrior93/pseuds/loupwarrior93
Summary: Lio felt like he didn't deserve Galo but he was going to damn well work for him.Galo was more than ready to give all his love to Lio, but at their pace.Lio finally felt that enough was enough; he was ready.He was ready for their First Time.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!!
> 
> This will be my first piece (a smut piece of course!) for the Promare fandom as well as adding to the f**king addiction that is Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia!
> 
> This production has been inspired and beta'd by the every lovely @chloeroseart on Twitter. Her artwork is phenomenal and I absolutely fell in love with the way she drew Galo and Lio. Talk about being very much in love and _mucho caliente_  
>  Go check her out ---> https://twitter.com/chloeroseart/
> 
> So please bear with me and this awesome ride! So kick back, relax and enjoy (ya dirty sexy people +w+ )
> 
> Rated E for very hot, very loving smexy times

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_'This better work'_ Lio thought. He could already feel his ears starting to burn from just sitting there, propped up against the pile of pillows that sat precariously on their queen-sized bed. He was donned in a very skimpy version of his usual black and white leather attire, waiting for his target to come home. He had everything planned out: dim lighting for the apartment, electric candles spread throughout the bedroom to give out a warm glow, a diffuser to entice the room with the gentle tease of roses (surprisingly Galo's favorite) and cinnamon... and finally, all of their sex prep within arm's reach on the bedside table. Lio had considered putting on some music to help set the mood even more (and calm his rattled nerves down) but decided to forgo it.

He wanted **all** of Galo's focus to be on him. Not like it wouldn’t be already.

That was one of the things that Lio loved about Galo. No matter how divided (or short for that matter) Galo's attention could be, he'd always pay mind to Lio in some sort of fashion. A gentle hug from the side, a playful shove or squeeze on his shoulder, or saving the last bit of the snack he was munching on for him - Galo was always so thoughtful towards others.

Maybe that was why he decided it was time for them to go to the next step in their relationship.

It was Lio's decision to take things slow when their feelings became clear for each other. Saving the world from a two-faced, power-hungry egomaniac with a savior’s complex was certainly not his idea of a meet-cute scenario, but it had worked. Living and working together to correct said egomaniac’s mistakes only served to deepen their bond further.

Even so, he was honestly prepared for the worst when he voiced his concerns to his small but growing group of friends at the BR that he didn't know if he could handle a relationship with Galo and all his quick-energy and bright, warm smiles. Heavens above, it was hard NOT to fall head over heels in love with the big idiot ( _tch_ , like he was actually fighting it) and while Lio had no lack of self-confidence in both his stature and looks, he always felt that Galo deserved someone less rigid, less disillusioned, less….broken.

It wasn’t like Lio had put Galo up on a pedestal of any sort. (He’d either be very insufferable if that were to happen or turn a shade of crimson that would rival the fire engines.) Galo had his own faults, that’s for damn sure but they were few and far apart, and severely undermined when it came in comparison to his more positive traits. His empathy, his courage and his egalitarian nature shone above all else. He was just too good of a person that Lio swore someone had to have plucked him out of a fairytale; a gallant knight that slayed wicked monsters, who came to their world to face even more powerful monsters - ones that wore human skin. Lio wasn’t altogether sure if he deserved the affection of someone that wonderful.

It didn’t help matters any being the once-feared leader of a terrorist group that set half of Promepolis on fire in retaliation for the loss of his people; it left him with some feelings that went along the lines of self-stigma and being unnerved. Years of constantly being on the lam for just existing - for being something that the general public feared and persecuted had forced Lio to put up boundary after boundary. One had to learn to put up walls made of cement and steel around themselves to prevent a loss of any nature; be it emotional, physical, sexual, and so on and so forth, especially during the times it felt like a never-ending war. Even now, after everything had been said and done, he still had troubles lowering his guard around others, now that he and his people weren’t constantly being hounded. He supposed that’s what his life now consisted of: learning how to be free.

Surprisingly, it was Lucia, of all people, who talked some sense into him during a game of Poker at the firehouse.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**(Several months ago)** _

_"You do know that Galo doesn't have a lot of experience right?" Lucia popped out there, mulling over which card was going to make or break her hand. Vinny was running between her shoulders, curiously glancing at who had what on the table._

_Lio stared wide-eyed in response as he slowly processed what she’d thrown out in response to his speech of ‘Why Galo deserves someone who isn’t fucked up in the head like I am’. "Huh?" He eloquently questioned._

_"Yeah.” She replied around her lollie, drawing a card from the table to add to her hand. “For the amount of energy that guy has, he's only had work and school in his life. From all the times I've bullshited with him, he didn't have much of a dating life, if any, and the only time he's gone out is either hitting the gym downtown, the pizzeria or with us when we go out for food and drinks. Hell, I honestly don't think he's even had sex yet." Lucia cheekily added as she folded her cards down, her impish grin never leaving her face._

_Across the table, Aina’s cheeks were colored heavily. "Lucia!"_

_"What?! I'm just sayin'." Lucia shrugged._

_Lio could only stare at the gremlin scientist before answering. "So then, what, I just walk up to him and ask him if he wants to be with me? It can’t be that simple." He begrudgingly answered as he placed his bet and drew a card from the table._

_"You bet it’s that simple!” Lucia enthusiastically answered, with Vinny cheering in reply. “Look, I love Galo like the brother I never had, but he's about as dense as a brick house on fire with thick smoke surrounding it. If you want something from him, you're gonna have to be blunt with him. No beating around the bush, no pussyfooting it, no subtle conversations!”_

_She had ramped herself so much that she slammed her hands down on the table, rattling the flat top and knocking over the piles of chips and cards. She fixed Lio with a fierce, pointed look that made even him stop. “Were you or were you not the once-feared Boss of Mad Burnish that Meis and Guiera keep talking about and gave us a run for our money?!”_

_She waited for him to nod his head a bit before she continued, “So, quit being a fuckin’ baby, man up and tell our local Himbo that you want to climb him like the fuckin' tree that he his, jump his bones and have mad, mind-blowing rabbit sex ‘til the next World Burn, but all at your time and at your pace!"_

_Now Aina was really turning red. She could’ve rivaled a cooked lobster with the color spreading through the rest of her body, Lio thought in his shell-shocked state. "OHMAIGAWD Lucia! You cannot say that!" She shrieked, her voice having risen a couple octaves._

_"Why not?!” Lucia snapped back before settling back down into her chair, revealing her Full House hand and then crossed her arms. “He asked us for advice and I gave it to him. Be glad I don't charge my services in monetary value."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He’d bought her a grocery bag full of her favorite lollies and jawbreakers after taking her astonishingly good, albeit crude, advice and actually talked to Galo about his feelings and his stance on waiting to take things slow. Galo, stunned in his own right because he didn’t think Lio would ever return his feelings, wholeheartedly agreed in taking things slow.

And slow did they take it. In terms of relationship status, nothing really changed for them, except for the added title of ‘boyfriend’ upon each other’s introductions. They still hung out with each other, discovering each others likes (Galo surprisingly favored bittersweet treats like Matcha and coffee-flavored ice cream rather than the assumed double-chocolate chip rocky road flavor) and dislikes (Lio absolutely abhorring fish of any kind). They still went out for dinner together, had heated talks and debates on several issues and ideas, and worked together between Galo’s different shifts at the firehouse and Lio’s duties as appointed city representative of the ex-Burnish community.

There were, however, the added perks of dropping kisses and holding each other’s hands in public without their relationship being called into question. Sometimes those kisses happened to segway into make-out sessions with wandering touches and grabs; both curiously discovering each other’s little sweet spots to make the other gasp with imbued heat and groan in captivated amorousness. It almost became like a game or dance to them: who could make the other lose their cool the quickest and how far they could push without deeming it too far. A game that became all too addicting to them.

Lio wouldn’t lie - even without having taken the full step into getting into each other’s pants (yet), he’d loved it when Galo’s curious hands discovered he was sensitive along the small of his back and up his spine and shoulder blades. The memory of his larger and warmer fingers dancing lightly and slowly up each knock in his back to the imaginary wings on his back sent a shiver through Lio’s body, forcing him to bite his lower lip.

Of course, he could never forget the look of absolute bliss on Galo’s face when Lio made some delightful discoveries of his own. His boyfriend’s neck, ears, the back of his head, and parts of his inner thighs were oh-so sensitive to the lightest of touches. Just a kiss, purr or scratch the right way would send violent shivers running up and down Galo’s entire being. The same could be said when Lio also found out (by complete accident really) that one reason Galo went shirtless was that his chest - namely his pectorals - were sensitive enough that even the lightest of materials could set him off. Oh, he’d had a lot of fun after unearthing that little secret.

He couldn’t help the slightly evil smile from slipping onto his face at the memory of it all. That smile only grew when he heard the the tell-tale click of their apartment door, the hinges squeaking a bit as it opened. The rustle of Galo’s heavy jacket could be heard as well as the door closed.

“Lio? Firebug, you here?” Galo’s voice rang out, probably curious as to why the lights were out.

“In the bedroom.” Lio answered back, just barely hiding the subtle growl in his voice.

Heaver footsteps thumped gently against the carpet as the larger frame of Galo Thymos drew closer to their bedroom. “Hey Babe, did you say you wanted Thai or something else tonight?” He questioned, not quite seeing Lio just yet as he shrugged off his jacket and strolled into the bedroom. “Cuz Remi just suggested a place that we should try and I- _yai yai yai_ \--”

His words fell short as he caught the full glimpse of his boyfriend in nothing but his cravat, tiny black shorts, gloves, and matching belts along his arms and legs, lounging against the pillows of the bed. The gentle glow of the candles playing along the shadows of Lio’s body, making the white of his skin turn ivory, giving Lio the appearance of a doll.

A bewitching, exquisite doll.

Lio could practically see the steam escaping from Galo’s head as his stunned face locked onto him. Really, the one time he wore a nice shirt (one of the v-necks he’d helped pick out), and it blocked him from seeing the lovely shade of red slowly overtaking Galo’s body. The crimson color already starting to show on his face and ears. He could see Galo swallow heavily as he tried to talk. “Babe, what--? What are you--?”

In his head, Lio was trying really hard not to panic and start shivering in jitteriness, but he pushed on through as he let out a small, feint chuckle. “What? I can’t surprise my boyfriend with my new outfit? I must admit...” He brought his hands up over his head, letting his body stretch out a bit along the pillows, catching Galo’s eyes following every movement, “...it’s quite comfortable. Almost as though I’m not wearing much at all.” He couldn’t help but tease Galo a little more.

It had the desired effect Lio was looking for on Galo as he swallowed again, his eyes moving sporadically along his body. “Uh yeah, Firebug, you’re not wearing much to begin with.” Galo bluntly replying, his eyes settling back on his face, “How are you not cold? You must be freezing.” Galo asked, edging closer to the bed.

_‘Oh more than you know, but I won’t tell you that.’_ Lio thought before answering. “Maybe because I have my big, strong fireman with a burning soul right in front of me to warm me up.” He purred, popping the last syllable before he sat up, outstretching his arms towards Galo, magenta eyes alight with temptation and emotion. “Won’t you?”

Galo wasted no time. He closed the gap from him to the bed, bracing himself against the pillows as he leaned in close, letting Lio’s arms close around his neck to bring him in the rest of the way for a kiss. That kiss turned into another, then another. Before long, lips were pressed against the other for each long dragged out minute, breaking apart only to catch desperate gulps of air before lips became hungry again for more. Each heated kiss dragged Galo down closer, and closer to Lio until finally, sturdy legs straddled Lio’s own, bracing his larger frame over him. Lio’s lithe frame against the pillows, and his hands never stopped holding Galo close. His hands then roamed from above his shoulders to around his torso and along his back as his fireman began to trail kisses from the corner of his lips along his jaw before stopping at his ear to gently tug on the black earring.

This sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Lio’s core, making him dig his fingers into Galo’s back. Even with the gloves on, Galo could still feel the light prick of Lio’s nails through his shirt and damn if that wasn’t turning him on even more. “Careful there, Firebug. I may not want to stop if you keep doing that.” Galo murmured, the slight husk to his voice deepening his tone as he continued pressing kisses along the shell of Lio’s ear.

Lio let out a soft moan as his reply, rolling his hips a bit to bring Galo’s body closer to his. The solid weight of Galo’s frame against his was just divine. “ _Haah_ , what if I don’t want you to stop?” He breathed out. “What if I want you to keep going?”

This caused Galo to go stock-still, replaying the words that he just heard over in his head, making sure what he heard was right. He brought his face up, making his eyes meet with Lio’s, searching for the truth in eyes that would always outshine even the most beautiful of garnets.

“Lio, are you sure this is what you want? We don’t have to, you know.” Galo swallowed, forcing himself to wait, even though it felt like his own body was screaming at him to desperately ride out this endless bout of pleasure. “I know you said that you wanted to wait.”

Lio could only sigh in respite, both cursing and blessing his love for his endless consideration. Any other time, he would have appreciated it, but now that they were here, Lio didn’t want to leave room for his apprehensions, his insecurities to weasel their way in. Before he could second-guess himself, Lio nodded. “I’m sure,” he said, perhaps a touch too assertively.

Galo’s eyes widened in surprise. Blushing at his own forwardness, Lio looked away (especially ironic considering his actions earlier), breaking eye contact with eyes that could rival the deepest of turquoise. “Look, I...I know it’s taken me a while to be really comfortable with intimacy, and I really do appreciate how patient you’ve been with me.”

He forced himself to look back up at Galo. He’d owed him that much to look at him directly as he spoke, “And I think I’m ready to take the next step, especially if it’s with you.”

Galo stared at Lio in awe. He didn't know what to say, didn’t know what he _could_ say to match what Lio had just given him.

So he did the only thing he could do. Galo brought up a hand to cradle Lio’s cheek, guiding him into a kiss that he could pour every ounce of his Burning Soul into, to somehow convey his feelings, his words, his everything into.

Lio’s mind went blank when Galo brought him into that kiss. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath and yet he felt like his heart and lungs had opened up completely to Galo. He felt his stupor grow a bit more, making his face flush with heat as Galo broke the kiss. He pressed the flat of his forehead against his, both breathing in time with each other. “You are amazing, you know that?” Galo asked, the warm smile never leaving his face.

Lio managed to catch his breath slightly before he let out a breathy chuckle, “You’re such a sweet-talker.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Galo laughed, “You’re just - you’re _amazing_.” The firefighter gently brushed away strands of sunshine and mint before pressing another kiss to Lio’s forehead. “You were able to lead a whole group of ruthless rebels to take on the world,” he continued, pressing another kiss to one eye, then its twin. “You gave them a new hope even after the world burned and the Promare thingies left.”

Another kiss, this one lingering on his lips a bit longer. They were oh so soft that they felt and tasted like raspberries. “You’re so goddamn clever that you can talk circles around anyone and leave them eating dust.” Another series of kisses trailed along his jaw, unlatching the cravat as his free hand cradled the back of Lio’s head. “You have so much fire within you that I feel it come alive everytime we spar, everytime we get heated and everytime you fight and care for your people.”

He briefly paused his trail of kisses to suck on Lio’s Adam’s Apple, feeling it bob in a gasp that escaped him, before continuing to the base of his throat. “You’re like a dragon stuck in a human body.” Galo reverently offered. Their eyes met briefly - Lio’s half-closed with tears of passion, Galo’s heavily lidded with adoration, before Galo dropped back down to place a lingering kiss onto the skin above Lio’s heart. “I keep wondering, what the hell did I do to deserve you?”

Lio could only offer back a wet laugh before he cupped Galo’s face, bringing it back up to his to kiss him deeply. This time though, the kiss never really broke as their tongues began to dance with each other, robbing them both of air but neither wanting this high to stop. Eventually, they broke apart, matching crimson shades aglow and dancing across their cheeks as deep heated breaths and deeper gazes were exchanged. “You did the one thing nobody else did.” Lio answered back, his voice thick with love and fervor, “You were the only one to notice the dragon crying and tried to help.” Lio could only shake his head at the memory, his eyes closing briefly despite the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Only an idiot would even think about running towards an enraged dragon made of flames.”

“Hey now,” Galo responded lightly, “That’s the World’s Number One Firefighting Idiot, thank you very much,” He cheekily finished. Lio laughed at this.

“Yes, but also my Number One Idiot.”

“Always.” Galo replied, looking back at Lio with all the love in the world. He resumed his kisses where he left off, trailing along Lio’s chest, doting the pale skin with pink markings. He stopped to suck at Lio’s nipple, dragging his teeth and tongue across it, making Lio hiss and cry out. He repeated the same action to its twin, bringing up his right hand to pinch the neglected peak, his other hand ghosting light touches along the small of Lio’s back and up along his spine, sending shudders firing into Lio’s heart and core.

Lio began to pant as he felt Galo’s hand trace higher on his back, the heat that was growing in his body beginning to make him writhe. He was growing restless with each wave of fire sent throughout his body, making him cling onto Galo’s shoulders even more. He dimly realised that he was clawing into Galo’s shirt with his gloves still on. “ _Haah_. The one time you wear a shirt, really,” he breathed, the pout in his tone not escaping Galo.

“Says the one that is still wearing gloves.” Galo retorted easily, though the smile on his face didn’t match the words he just dished out. He broke away from Lio briefly, sitting up to remove his shirt. Lio watched, gaze hungry as thick and defined muscles rippled in a generous dance, finishing off with Galo’s head popping out of the shirt. His hair flourished with each movement as he tossed the dark navy shirt out of sight.

Galo caught the last of Lio’s stare. “Like what you see?” He tantalized, removing the strap and sleeve that hid away his burn scars and tossing it in the same direction as his shirt.

“Of course I do.” Lio answered pointly, crooking his finger to beckon Galo closer. “But I’d like it even better if you were back down here so I can touch you.”

Galo let out a throaty laugh, “As my love commands.” He brought his body back down over Lio’s to kiss him deeply, letting his hands trace and hold along Lio’s shoulder blades.

Lio, in kind, deftly removed his gloves so that he could dig his nails slightly down Galo’s front. The trails of electricity and fire zipped through Galo, making him buck his hips, bringing his erection to roll against Lio’s own bulge. They broke away from each other with a gasp, Galo resting his head against Lio’s as he bucked his hips again, the friction between the two throwing them even higher into the flames.

Galo continued with this rocking motion, making Lio release deep and breathy moans, curses slipping out with every other breath as he pressed their hips closer together. “How are you doin’ Firebug?” He breathed out, still wanting to make sure his love was ok. “Still good?”

Lio swears he couldn’t love him anymore than what he felt at that moment. “Abso- _fucking_ -lutely. _Aahh_!” he moaned, the curse slipping in on a harsh roll of their hips. His hands were back on Galo’s shoulders and neck, letting his nails scratch along and behind his ears.

This dragged out a ragged breath and moan from Galo as he felt the smaller digits scratch against that one spot behind his ears. “Easy, Lio. You're gonna make me come in my pants if you keep doing that.” He let out on another ragged breath, easing up on the hip rolls so he can catch his breath a bit.

While Lio didn’t stop the movement of his hands, he did move one down Galo’s body, letting his nails catch against his chest again, before slipping his hand down Galo’s pants to grasp his dick, letting the engorged member fill up his hand nicely. He gave a gentle squeeze, hearing Galo let out a groan followed by a series of gasps as Lio continued to stroke, running a thumb over the head once in a while. “Now, now - I don’t think the World’s Number One Firefighter should be able to succumb that easily to the flames.”

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_! Oh yeah?” Galo challenged, peaking one eye open despite the shockwaves of pleasure that were running rampant within his body and straight into his burning core. “What about you, Big Boss?” He drove his own hand down between them, popping open the button that held Lio’s shorts closed and slipping in to pump Lio’s own member. He caught Lio’s eyes slamming shut as his own pleasure started to shoot up as well, letting a smirk cross his own features. “Your own flames are starting to flare up,” he panted, “and I’m gonna put them out with my Burning Soul.”

“God! Will you stop talking and take me?!” Lio exclaimed, using his free hand to bring Galo’s head back down to smother him again in a deep kiss. Their lips fought for dominance, making the other burn even hotter with each frenzied stroke of their hands, their tongues, and their bodies. Finally when they both couldn’t take it anymore, they broke apart from each other, drawing huge gulps of air. “Now,” Lio panted, desperate and hungry, “Need you in me _now_.”

Galo was quick to oblige his order, working quickly to strip both him and Lio of the last of their garments. “Where’s the--”

He didn’t even have to finish before Lio produced a condom and a bottle of lube from their night stand. “Hold still for a second,” Lio said as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth. The sight of that little trick made Galo’s mouth go dry, his hard-on bobbing in his briefs before he shedded the remaining garment off.

“You gotta teach me that trick later,” Galo said breathlessly. “That was criminally hot.” Lio chuckled, relishing in the shaky sigh that escaped his boyfriend as he rolled the condom onto his dick.

“Next time,” Lio promised as he grabbed the bottle of lube. While one had worked to get the lid off without accidentally spilling the bottle’s contents, the other pulled one of Galo’s hands up, slicking the oil that ran along his hand to coat Galo’s larger fingers. Their hands entwined briefly in a short dance before Lio poured another generous amount into his other hand to coat Galo’s arousal.

For someone with supposedly little experience, Galo caught on quickly to what he needed to do, moving his fingers along Lio’s entrance. When Lio made the first stroke along Galo’s member, Galo gently entered Lio with the tip of his finger. Matching moans spilled into the air as Lio continued to lazily stroke Galo, letting the oil gloss over his dick. Galo gently pushed his finger further in Lio, his body almost sucking him in as he pressed until he reached knuckle deep within his love. Letting Lio catch his breath, he began to shallowly thrusting his finger, the movement matching each stroke of Lio’s hand. Soon, one finger became two as Galo continued to prep Lio’s entrance.

Lio couldn’t concentrate on the movements on his own hand, feeling Galo stretch him in the most delicious sense, especially when he rubbed his thick fingers up against his prostate. The unexpected jolt forced Lio to reel back, letting his head hit the pillows with a loud gasp. Galo caught this surprisingly good action, grinning as he stroked at the bundle of nerves a couple times over.

Lio couldn’t take it anymore. He was going mad with the crazy amount of sensations that were racing along his skin and setting his nerves on fire. He tapped Galo on the chest to make him look at him. “Please, _haa_ ,” he cried, almost begging. “I’m ready.”

Galo smiled tenderly at his love, removing his fingers from Lio’s warm body before re-situating himself between Lio’s legs. As he lined himself up, the tip of his member brushing against Lio’s entrance, he paused. “You still sure about this?” Galo asked one last time, eyes locking with Lio’s.

Lio nodded in reply. “Yes.” He breathed out. “Please...I need you so badly, Galo!”

Galo kissed his love deeply again as he slipped into Lio, gently pushing through the ring of tight muscles, bit by precious bit, stopping when Lio hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain, waiting until Lio nodded again before continuing on. When Galo was fully sheathed within him, hips flushed against each other, both let out a gasp as indistinguishable pleasure coursed through them.

Lio threw his head back, relishing in the feeling of being filled so completely and stretched in the most delightful manner. He felt Galo almost fully collapse on him, pressing his battle-hardened body against his own, each drag of their skin against each other igniting a series of sparks that danced along their heightened senses.

Taking every bit of concentration that he had in forcing his body to be completely still, Galo nuzzled into the crook of Lio’s shoulder. The seductive grip and heated caress he felt along his shaft almost overwhelmed him, tempting him even more to move. The only movement from him though was bringing one hand to cradle his love’s face, the other searching and grasping the other’s hand. “Holy shit, Firebug! You’re gonna burn me alive.” He gasped, feeling fire riding along each breath he puffed out.

“So then let’s burn together!” Lio rasped back, his slender fingers interlocking with Galo’s. Moving his free hand back onto Galo’s shoulders to claw into them, bringing his legs up to lock them around Galo’s hips. “Let’s burn out completely until all of our thoughts, our bodies, our souls become one!”

Now that sounded like a really awesome idea. “Let’s do it!” Galo fully-heartedly agreed, letting Lio’s words swelter over him, making him burn even brighter and hotter. Not wanting to pull away from his love, Galo began to make shallow thrusts, letting the small movements coax Lio into opening up more for him.

It gets the job done as Lio began to make mewling gasps and whines with each thrust Galo made, eyes pinching themselves close as the prickles of pleasure began to grow. A blush threatening to become permanent on their faces as Galo began to speed up his thrusts, making each drag of skin lengthening in time, heat and sweat growing heavy in the air.

Lio could only hold onto Galo and let out a cry with each movement as the thrusts began to lengthen, reaching back slowly before pounding further into his body, finding a steady rhythm that left Lio speechless and Galo going crazy. Itching to move again, Galo wrapped his arms around Lio, lifting him into his lap to bring him even closer, making his shaft move deeper into Lio’s welcoming body and Galo release a guttural moan.

Lio gasped violently with the sudden shift in position, eyes widening as he felt Galo press even deeper into him. “Shit!” He gasped, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop! _Ahhhnn_!!” He crooned, rolling his hips in time with Galo’s thrusts. He could feel his dick being sandwiched in between their bodies, the wonderful friction that was pressing down on Lio, making him dizzy with want and ecstasy. His arms circled around Galo, making hazy turquoise eyes meet with blistering magentas as Lio placed an open mouth kiss to his boyfriend, thrusting his tongue in to meet with Galo’s hunger.

Intertwining breaths filled the space in between as Galo switched his steady pace into a maddening rhythm, his hands anchoring themselves onto the small of Lio’s back and his shoulders. Muffled cries continued to increase in volume as Galo began to feel the familiar twinges in his lower back, making him pick up his pace even more, the sound of skin colliding with another ringing out in their bedroom. “Fuck! Lio, Lio, Lio! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Lio!” Breaking the kiss as he chanted his lover’s name like an effervescent prayer that promised him eternal bliss, chasing it’s dark sweetness higher and higher.

Lio felt his own release came upon him all too quickly. Nails scored down Galo’s back once more as Lio felt the band of pleasure snap within him, sending him into a violent backdraft that threatened to sweep him and his love away, until Lio couldn’t bear the delirious pleasure-pain no more. “ **AH! AAHH!! GALO!!** ” He cried out, the reverbance in his voice making him sound as though he had become the terrifying dragon that set the city ablaze once more, this time, though, with the flames of desire and love fueling him on. His seed painting his stomach and Galo’s abs in a opalescent slick.

Galo let out his own primal shout as he felt his release course through him, his thrusts becoming sprodiac and broken as he drove the last of it home with each pronounced hit against Lio’s thighs, his blood still roaring his ears. His hips continued to roll with the waves that rocked through his and his love’s body, the pace slowing until it was a calm rhythm that eventually halted. With both bodies still quaking from their delicious aftermath, Galo gently lowered them back down to the bed, maneuvering his position once again so that this time, he was on his back, ignoring the tender skin that was without a doubt scratched up really good. Lio was placed onto his chest, coaxing his still closed legs to relax and stretch out his body along Galo’s, neither moving to separate their bodies yet.

Once Galo felt like his lungs weren’t gasping for air anymore and he could hear his own breathing again, he looked down to his little love that had his face buried in his chest. Letting a smile crawl across his lips, he began to card his fingers gently through Lio’s hair. “Hey Lio? You still with me?” He could feel Lio opening his eyes a bit, the blinking lashes tickling Galo a bit, before watching Lio nuzzle into his chest a bit more. The action kinda reminds Galo of his volunteer time at the animal shelters, watching kittens bury into their mother’s fur for milk and warmth. Lio was no less cute in doing the same action. “Lio?”

A rumble was felt rather than heard as Lio lift up his face, pleased glittering Magentas peeking through heavy-lidded eyes. “Gods above, I can’t feel my legs…...definitely worth the wait!” Lio exclaimed softly, making Galo smile as he rested his cheek against the muscle of Galo’s chest. “How was that for your first?”

“I think you ruined it for me, Firebug.” Galo admitted with sincere honesty, bringing his other arm up and over Lio’s body to hold him close. “I won’t be able to think about anything else for this but you from now on.”

“Good.” Lio glided his body forward, letting Galo’s dick slip from him as he moved up to kiss Galo, nipping at his lips before he pulled away. “Because I don’t intend to let you go at all, Galo. You’re mine.”

Galo could only smile at the slight possessive tone his Firebug had. “Not denying that all, Lio. But that also means that you’re mine too.” He said, letting the hand that was weaving through Lio’s hair slip and fall into place with his other arm, banding Lio’s body close to his.

“Hmmm, of course.” Lio smirked as he dropped another kiss, this time letting his lips linger a bit to soothe the bite that he had left. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Before Lio moved to tuck his head under Galo’s chin, Galo made quick work of cleaning up the slick that was on Lio’s chest and his with some of the tissues that were on the bedside dresser, disposing them and the now filled condom neatly into the wastebasket that was near the bed. Once they were comfortably cleaned, Galo pulled Lio back down to him to hold him, to which Lio was all too happy to oblige. Lio brought himself close to Galo again to drop a kiss, then another kiss, then another until finally they were lazily moving their mouths over each other, not quite in the fevered hurry as before, but rather in a slow dance that expressed love and devotion through each caress of their lips, each heady breath that was breathed into the other, and each press of their idly tongues that swept into the other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Bookmarks/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
